Two Weeks
by MissKirstieRAdams
Summary: Takes place after my story WISC and follows Lt. Wolfe and his team as they solve one of Miami's most horrific crimes. Please Review!
1. Day One

**Welcome to my third story in my WISC Universe. I know i have been really quiet for a few months but i have been writing. This story takes place a day after WISC and fills the space between that and CWLW. Enjoy!**

* * *

The young Lt entered the conference room where the CSI's, Rick, Frank, Alexx, Tom, Dave, Valera and Michael were sat waiting and placed a bunch of files down onto the table in front of him.

"Okay seeing as I didn't get chance to do this properly yesterday I want to say thank you to all of you for these last few weeks. It has meant so much to me knowing how hard you all worked despite Horatio and everything else. Nat I heard you took on the role of running the lab so I would like to offer you the chance to become my second in command. Don't decide yet, have a think about it and get back to me in a day or so."

"Thank you sir." The female said softly; a pink flush spreading across her cheeks.

"Okay let me see…" The young man mumbled as he sifted through a pile of paperwork. "Right Tom I need to know whether or not you would be prepared to share the morgue with another M.E. You would keep your salary and still work the same hours but it would mean that when we end up with double or triple homicides you wouldn't be swamped with work."

"Well I suppose so but it depends on who they are and how experienced they are."

"Okay Alexx would you like your old job back?" Ryan asked; turning to the older woman. "You and Tom could share the work load so that you would still get time to spend with your family…"

"Ryan you don't even have to try to convince me." Alexx said; cutting the young Lt off. "I would love to work with Dr Loman if he will have me."

"Dr Woods it would be a pleasure." Tom replied.

"Good. That's settled then." Ryan said with a grin.

"Yeah and what about my job?" Eric growled as he stood up. "I suppose you expect me to work with Cardoza then do you?"

"Eric sit down." Calleigh whispered; tugging on her boyfriend's hand.

"No Cal." The Cuban replied before turning to Ryan. "I don't see how you can expect to show back up out of the blue and order us around. I refuse to share my job with some over-dressed know it all who belongs back in Hollywood."

"Tough Eric." Ryan snapped. "You will have to learn that it isn't always about what you want. You will work with Jesse and you will get on with him if it means me having to send you both on several team building courses and believe me I know just as much as you how shit they are. So be a man and suck it up. Dave, Maxine and Michael I want to see you in my office in the next five minutes." The young man said before scooping up the papers and making his way out of the conference room leaving a stunned group and a seething Cuban in his wake.

* * *

Ryan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as a hesitant knock echoed from his door. He got out of his chair and opened it to see a nervous looking trio waiting on the other side. He chuckled at their expressions and led them inside his office.

"Dave close the door behind you please." The young man said as he sat behind his desk. "Take a seat guys." The trio instantly sat down on the sofa opposite their Lt who laughed at their faces. "Don't look so nervous you three." Ryan said with a grin. "You're not in any kind of trouble." The three lab techs visibly relaxed and small smiled graced their faces. "Actually I want to say a huge thank you to you. Rick has told me how you three and Natalia worked around the clock to try and get me home. Between us Rick, myself and the chief want to offer you all the chance to become CSIs." Three jaws dropped as the words sank in.

"You mean like go out see dead bodies and collect all the evidence instead of just running it CSIs?" Maxine whispered.

"Yep." Ryan replied. You will start training after the holidays and we'll see how it goes.

"Thank you sir." Michael breathed.

"Don't Mike." Ryan whispered with a soft smile. "It's me who should be thanking you all. I can't even begin to tell you how much it has meant to me to hear that you've been working around the clock to find me."

"You're our friend Ryan." Dave said. "Of course we were going to work like we did."

"Yeah Ry we were worried about you." Valera added.

"Thanks guys." Ryan said; a pink blush sprinkling itself across his cheeks.

* * *

"Do you think Eric will give half of his lab up so easily?" Speed said softly as he and Ryan sat down with their lunches.

"He'll have to learn to. I needed you Walter and Jesse due to the amount of work the lab has been getting over the last year or so."

"I love you so much do you know that? I'm so proud of what you've achieved." Speed whispered; placing his hand over Ryan's and giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks Timmy." Ryan whispered with a deep blush. "I love you too."

"Hey love birds squish over." Valera declared as she placed her lunch on the table and slid into the booth; plopping herself down at the side of Speed.

"Are we alright to sit here?" Natalia asked timidly.

"Yeah of course you are." Ryan replied; sliding over to let the female sit down.

"Thank you."

"Have you decided if you want to be second in command yet?" Speed asked softly.

"Timmy don't rush her. You'll come to me when you make your choice won't you?" Ryan whispered to Natalia.

"I want to take you up on the offer actually Ryan." The female replied. "It would be a pleasure to work with you." Ryan grinned.

"Told you." Speed teased.

"Do you ever shut up?" Ryan retorted.

"Nope." The older man replied with a wide grin. The two females giggled at the pair's arguing.

"What?" The two men asked in unison; causing the two women to laugh.

* * *

**Please Leave a review!**


	2. Day Two

**Okay Next Chapter! I really need to get a move on with writing this one.**

* * *

The young man ran through the lab; following the sound of the loud voices. He burst through the doors to the fingerprint lab and was shocked to find Calleigh and Natalia holding a seething Eric away from an older man. The two males were screaming and shouting at each other and Jesse looked as if he was about ready to punch the Cuban.

"We don't want you here! Go back to Hollywood were you belong!" Eric yelled.

"At least I'm from this country!" Jesse replied.

"OI THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ryan shouted above the noise; causing the small group to spin around in shock. "All of you in my office now." He growled so quietly that the small group almost didn't hear him.

* * *

The four CSIs winced as Ryan stormed into his office and slammed the door so hard that the walls shook.

"Natalia, Calleigh wait outside please." Ryan whispered; pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. The two females left the office instantly. "Look at this from my point of view guys. I didn't get home until midnight last night because of the amount of paperwork on my desk, then I got up at four this morning when I got a call out and when I finally make it into the lab I find out that two of my CSIs are fighting like petty children. It isn't looking good guys."

"Ryan…" The Cuban started.

"No Eric." Ryan said; cutting the male off. "I don't want to hear it. I told you yesterday in the conference that you were going to have to learn to work together. All I can say is that if you two don't learn how to get along then I'm going to have to let one of you go. Looking at the amount of time Jesse has been on the force Eric it isn't looking good for you right now. It doesn't mean Jesse that you are safe. You are still on your trial period and you've only been here two days. In short if you don't sort yourselves out soon at least one of you will be going. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." The pair mumbled.

"Do I make myself clear?" Ryan said; raising his voice for the first time since he had broken up the fight.

"Yes sir." The pair said more clearly.

"Now get out of my sight." The young Lt. said in a disgusted voice. The two men dropped their heads and left the young Lt's office. "Calleigh, Natalia in here please." Ryan said; poking his head around the door. The two nervous females followed Ryan into the room and Natalia closed the door behind her. "I don't know how you two ended up in the middle of things but I strongly suggest you stay out of their fights unless you want to get yourselves into as much trouble as they are in. Now go back to work."

"That's it?" Calleigh asked.

"Yep." Ryan replied; sitting behind his desk and slipping a pair of square framed glasses onto his nose and starting to sort out a pile of paperwork on his desk. Sensing that the conversation was well and truly over the two females silently left the office.

* * *

Eric entered the trace lab where Speed and Michael were laughing and joking while going through a box of evidence together. The pair looked up as the door went and Speed gave his old friend a small smile.

"Hey." The Cuban greeted.

"Hey yourself." Speed replied as he bent over his microscope.

"Want to go out clubbing tonight?" The younger man asked. "It would be nice to have my old wing man at my side.

"No thanks Delko. Me and Ryan are going out tonight."

"Anywhere nice?" Mike asked; oblivious to how Eric's face darkened.

"Yeah we're going to the opera. It's the first time in thirty years that The Phantom has been shown in French."

"Since when have you been interested in opera Speedle?" Eric growled. "You can't even speak French."

"Eric I know more French than you do Spanish so I would keep your mouth shut and go do your job." The older man growled. "You're already in enough trouble with Ryan as it is." The Cuban growled at the older man before storming out of the trace lab and towards the garage.

* * *

Speed smiled as he adjusted his tie in the full length mirror before snapping his Rolex watch onto his wrist. He had chosen a black suit and tie with a white shirt for his night out with Ryan. The male sighed as he felt butterflies rise up in his stomach.

"Come on Speedle pull yourself together. You've been doing this too long to get nervous." He muttered as he fixed his hair. He took one last look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. He gasped when he saw his husband stood waiting for him outside the door. Ryan had also chosen a simple black suit and bow tie with a white shirt. He was cleanly shaved and his hair was spiked at the back while his fringe hung over one eye. "Fuck Ry." He gasped. "You look…"

"Is the fringe too much?" Ryan whispered nervously.

"God no. You look… You look fantastic." Ryan's face lit up and he crashed his soft lips down onto Speed's. He nibbled his older lover's lip; instantly taking dominance over his husband. The pair parted several seconds later once the need for air became too great.

"Thank you." Ryan whispered. Speed grinned and placed another kiss on his husband's lips.

"Anytime cub."

"You look very handsome too by the way." Ryan whispered. "I love you in that suit."

"Thanks." Speed said shakily.

"Are you nervous?" Ryan teased deviously.

"No! I just didn't know what wear or whether anything would still fit or not."

"We could go out this weekend and get you some new threads if you want." Ryan whispered with a coy smile; playing with the lapels on Speed's suit.

"We could. Or we could just stay in bed." The older man replied; matching his younger lover's mischievous grin.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Day Three

**Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter! Thank you to JoyTiger for your reviews!**

* * *

Speed sighed as he studied the sample under the microscope; unaware of the blonde that was watching him from the doorway.

"How come you never told me?" Calleigh whispered as she entered the trace lab completely. "I told you everything. You were my best friend Tim, you still are and you always will be. But, why did you never say anything about you and Ryan?" The male straightened up on his stool and turned to face his friend.

"Neither of us wanted the hassle that came with people knowing we were…"

"Gay?" The female finished.

"Yeah." Speed said with a sigh. "We're in a dangerous job as it is Cal."

"I still can't believe you are actually here. I mean this past month has just been like a bad nightmare for me. I thought I'd lost Ryan just like I lost you." An uncomfortable silence fell between the two before Calleigh let out a heavy sob.

"Hey come here." Speed cooed; snapping his gloves off, jumping off of his stool and wrapping his arms around the small female. "It's okay Calleigh. It really is."

"I'm sorry." The female choked out; pulling back from the male. "I just feel so bad for all of the things me and Eric have done and said to Ryan."

"He understood Calleigh." Speed whispered. "He was hurt and angry at the some of the things you did but he understood. He always did and he always will."

"When he came he tried so hard to get on with both me and Eric but we both distanced ourselves so far from him. I was afraid of getting hurt again and Eric just missed you."

"I missed you both too." Speed whispered; placing a soft kiss on Calleigh's forehead. "No hard feelings okay?" Calleigh nodded and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Thank you Timmy." She whispered.

"Anytime Cal." Speed replied. "Better get back to work okay?"

"Yeah. See you later?"

"Definitely. I'm not going anywhere." The blonde gave a small giggle and pulled away from Speed completely.

"Au revois Monsieur Speedle-Wolfe." She said with a little wave as she pushed open the lab door. Speed laughed and shook his head.

"Au revois Madame Duquesne." He replied in perfect French.

* * *

"God it's nice to be back down here." Alexx said as she slipped on her white coat. "I have missed this place."

"Well it's an absolute honour to be working with you Dr Woods." Tom said as he slipped his own coat over his blue scrubs. "Lt. Caine always spoke very highly of you." The female blushed.

"I wasn't anything extra special. I was just here a long time that's all."

"I have to disagree with you there Alexx." Ryan replied as he strode into the morgue. "You were special in so many ways. Just like Tom here."

"Thank you baby." Alexx gushed; blushing even further.

"What can we both for you Ryan?" Tom asked.

"Well I was just wondering if my autopsy report on the Antonio Sanchez case was ready."

"It is. I have it right here." Tom replied picking up a clipboard and handing it to Ryan. "Cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head."

"Good. Have you processed the head yet?" Ryan asked.

"Not yet as I was able to determine the cause of death without needing to."

"Well could you do it the old fashioned way?"

"You mean boil it? Yes I suppose so. But is there a particular reason?"

"Let's just say that I want Val, Dave and Mike to experience their first autopsy that's all. And once they have seen a boiling head they have seen everything."

"You are evil at times baby boy." Alex said with a grin. "I still remember you went as pale as a ghost when Calleigh and Eric sent you down here on your first head trauma case."

"Yes but I didn't get squeamish on any scenes after that. Like I said once you have seen a boiling head you have seen everything."

"Okay well I'll be gloving up at about three this afternoon if you want to send them down." Tom added.

"Thank you both. I'll see you later. And welcome back Alexx."

"Thank you sweetie." The female replied; hugging the young Lt. "It's good to be back."

* * *

Eric glared at the older man who was dusting a bottle for fingerprints next to him.

"You're doing it wrong." He said off handily.

"I'm sure I am Delko." Jesse replied.

"No seriously you are doing it wrong." Eric continued. Jesse threw his fingerprinting brush down onto the table and took his lab coat off.

"Do it your fucking self then if you know so much." He growled before storming out of the lab. Eric smirked and picked up the brush. He lent down and carried on dusting the bottle before lifting all of the fingerprints that the other male had found and placing them in a folder. He took off his lab coat and rushed to find his Lt.

* * *

"Ryan I have the fingerprints for the Sanchez case." He said; holding out the folder for Ryan to look through.

"I thought that was Jesse's case." Ryan replied as he took the folder.

"It was. He told me to do the bottles."

"Well where is he?"

"I don't know. I think he went home." Eric replied with a shrug.

"What happened Eric?" Ryan asked sternly.

"Nothing!" Eric replied; holding his hands up in the air.

"Don't lie to me Delko. You are the easiest person to read out of all of us. What happened?" Eric sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I told him he was doing it wrong and he stormed out."

"For fuck's sake can't you two learn to get on?" Ryan growled setting off towards the elevators. "You'll have to run everything from both of your cases. If I don't have the results by 5 tonight you will be working unpaid overtime until I do." He called back to the Cuban who swore under his breath.

* * *

"Ryan?" Speed called confused as a furious Ryan stormed past him towards the garage. "Ryan?" He called again; hurrying after his husband. He caught up with the younger man and grabbed his wrist; spinning him around so their lips met. "Talk to me handsome." Timmy whispered when they broke the kiss several minutes later. "What happened?"

"Eric and Jesse happened." The young Lt. whispered. "They've been arguing again and Jesse's stormed out." Speed sighed and placed a kiss on his husband's forehead.

"We'll talk later. Go do what you need to do." Ryan nodded and pulled away from Speed.

"Love you." He whispered. "So much."

"I love you to cub. Now go kick some Jesse butt." Ryan chuckled; planting a small kiss on Speed's cheek before climbing into one of the hummers and pulling away with a small wave.

* * *

**Hit the big blue button and tell me what you think!**


	4. Day Four

**Okay this is rare for me. I don't usually post mid week but i thought what the hell it's done so i'll treat all of my lovely readers. Thank you to those who have already reviewed and if you have any questions or ideas don't hesitate to PM me.**

* * *

"We never got chance to talk last night." Speed whispered; wrapping his arms around Ryan who was sat up to the marble island; reading a French newspaper. Ryan sighed and placed his reading material down on the island; followed by his glasses.

"Sorry Timmy." He whispered; rubbing his tired eyes. He turned around on his stool and snaked his arms around Speeds waist; burying his head into the older man's chest. "Was I too loud when I got home?"

"No but you gave me a heart attack when I woke up at two this morning and you weren't in bed. What on earth made you decide to sleep on the couch?"

"I didn't want to wake you." Ryan whispered. "You looked so peaceful."

"Poor handsome." Speed cooed; nuzzling Ryan's head with his cheek. "I wouldn't have minded. I would have made you a hot drink."

"Sorry." Ryan said softly; looking up into Speed's shiny brown eyes. "I'm still used to crashing on the couch instead of coming up to bed. It's one habit that's going to be hard to break." Speed smiled understandingly and reached up to stroke the younger man's cheek with his hand. He didn't miss the little flinch and the flicker of panic in the younger man's emerald eyes. It pained him to know that his lover was still recovering from the torture he had endured a little over a month ago.

"You know that if you ever want to talk about anything I'm here right?" He asked softly. Ryan nodded and gave his older lover a half-hearted smile.

"I know handsome."

"Okay then." Tim cooed; placing a kiss on the younger man's forehead before pulling away and walking over to the open fire. "Now as I was saying about hot drinks… coffee, strong, black, one sugar?"

* * *

"I don't even want to know what happened yesterday morning but either of you pulls a fucking stunt like that again and you'll be out without me even giving it a second thought." Ryan said as he paced in front of the two sheepish men. "I've booked you on a week-long team building exercise starting Monday. The officer in charge will then review your progress and report back to me. If you still haven't sorted your problems out by the time you come back then you will be made to re-take the course. During next week's course you will be given a vacation wage but if you have to re-take it I won't be so generous. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." The pair said in unison.

"Good. Now I don't want to have to waste any more of my time on you two so get out of my sight and go back to work." The young Lt. snapped. Eric and Jesse bowed their heads and left the office; passing Rick Stetler on their way out.

"I take it you just gave them a bollocking." Rick said as he entered Ryan's office. Ryan looked up from his paperwork and gave the IAB sergeant a small smile.

"How did you guess?"

"They had the 'I just got totally bollocked by my Lt. and now I'm feeling sorry for myself.' Look about them. That and Speed told me you were ranting at them."

"I can't be bothered with their shit when I have cases to juggle so I've sent them on a team building exercise next week." The IAB sergeant chuckled.

"Who'd they get as their officer in charge?" A wide grin spread across Ryan's features.

"Maybe I pulled a few strings and asked a certain Chief Jane Ruthin to pay a visit." Rick laughed.

"You got Ruthless? How the hell did you manage that?"

"Let's just say she owed me a small favour." Ryan replied. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing much I just wanted to make sure you was getting settled in alright."

"Yeah not bad. Apart from Eric and Jesse's constant bickering everything seems to be running smoothly. I've managed to catch up on paperwork and the case load seems to have quietened down."

"Good. And if you don't mind me asking Ryan how well are you coping with what happened?"

"Not bad. A few dreams still but most of my healing was done back in France." Rick studied the younger man before nodding.

"Okay. But if you ever need to talk about what happened Ryan this is the name of a good guy just out of town." He said; passing Ryan a small business card. "He's one of the best and he isn't signed by the department so no one will ever have to know."

"Thanks Rick." Ryan said with a small smile. "You help has been fantastic over the month or so. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Yeah well what can I say?" Rick asked with a shrug. "I'm just that sort of guy."

* * *

"Hey Mike." Speed said as he entered the trace lab. "Didn't see all yesterday afternoon. You alright you look like you haven't slept?" The British lab tech was standing in front of the lab table; holding a tray of tests.

"He won't answer you." Walter said as he entered the lab. "Ryan got him, Dave and Val doing their first autopsy yesterday with Doc Loman."

"Yeah which case?" Speed asked.

"The Sanchez case I think." Walter replied.

"Hang on wasn't that a head trauma?" At the sound of the word 'head' Michael turned white and ran out of the lab towards the toilets; leaving Speed and Walter in hysterics.

* * *

"So what was it like then seeing you first autopsy?" Natalia asked as she watched the lab tech run her DNA tests.

"Oh so cool. Doc Loman was boiling a head and everything. I don't think Mike and Dave liked it though. They ran out of the morgue before Tom could start explaining what he was doing." Natalia chuckled and shook her head.

"iOnly you would think a boiled head was cool." She said.

"Why? I thought it was an ingenious way of doing things." Valera replied. "I know I have a few ex-boyfriends who need their head sticking in a massive vat of boiling water." A small giggle came from behind the two females and they spun around to see a blushing Calleigh.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. I've found some blood on one of the casings used in the Sanchez case."

"Don't worry about it." Natalia said with a smile. "You weren't interrupting anything at all. Here I'll run it for you." She said; taking the small brown envelope off of the blonde ballistics experts and breaking the seal. "Can you wait or do you want me to email you the results." The DNA expert asked; knowing that the blonde usually kept herself locked away down in her gun vault.

"No I can wait." Calleigh replied to the surprise of the younger two women.

* * *

**Please hit the big blue button. Come on it's big... it's blue! ;D**


	5. Day Five

**Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews and I'm trying to get this up as quick as I can. The house address and description is real as are the directions. I also used the actors birthdays to work out the ages for Tim and Ryan. Please go forth and search the address on google maps. It took me too long to find a house that looks like one they might live in for it not to be searched.**

* * *

"I can't believe it's Saturday already." Speed said as he gazed into Ryan's green eyes. "This week has flown by." The younger man smiled and closed his eyes. They were still laid in bed despite it being past ten in the morning and Ryan was enjoying every last minute of it. "You still look exhausted handsome." Speed whispered as he stroked Ryan's cheek.

"It's been a busy few days and I still feel like I'm functioning on French time." The younger man mumbled.

"Poor handsome." Speed cooed as he placed a soft kiss on the younger man's forehead. "I'll make coffee." The older man slid out of bed and Ryan whined and opened his eyes again at the sudden loss of heat from his lover's body. "I won't be a minute." Speed said softly as he leant over and gave Ryan another kiss.

"Promise?" Ryan whispered.

"I promise cub." Speed replied.

* * *

"I got it!" Ryan called through the house as the phone rang. "Wolfe-Speedle residence Ryan speaking."

"Ryan where are you? I'm stood outside your apartment and no lights are on."

"Who is it?" Speed called from the top of the stairs.

"Natalia!" Ryan called back to his impatient lover. "Sorry about that." He said to the female. "Which address are you at?"

"Oh damn I forgot. I'm at your apartment downtown." The woman replied. Ryan chuckled and shook his head.

"Have you got a pen on you?" He asked.

"Yeah hold on." Natalia replied as she scrabbled about in her purse. "Yep got it."

"Okay our address is 390 Northeast 35th Street."

"Is that near Wynwood?"

"No it's a little way off. As you come off of the 195 and go past Denny's carry on down there until you see Bay's Inn."

"Yeah."

"Now take the left turn _after_ that. If you take the one before you end up on 35th Terrace so take the next one which brings you onto our street. You can't miss our house it's the one with the blue path and all the azalea bushes outside."

"Okay I got it. That's perfect. I'll see you in fifteen."

"Yep see you in a bit." Ryan replied as he replaced the handset.

"She'll get lost." Speed said with a grin as he came down the stairs.

"Why I'm not _that_ hopeless at giving directions." Ryan retorted. Speed chuckled and gave his lover a peck on the lips.

* * *

"Hey you!" Ryan grinned from the doorway as Natalia made her way down the pair's front path. "Wow you look great!" He said as he took in the woman's long, flowing summer dress.

"Thanks." Natalia replied; blushing. "To be honest it was the first thing I came to when I opened the wardrobe this morning."

"Now I don't believe _that_." Speed said as he appeared next to Ryan in the doorway. "Come on in we've made lunch."

"Don't you mean _I_ made lunch?" Ryan asked as he followed the pair into the kitchen. "All you made was a mess that I have no doubt I'll be itching to clean up later." The woman giggled at the pair's playful banter.

"You're like an old married couple." She said.

"Hey enough with the old!" Ryan exclaimed. "I'm only 35 thank you very much. Unlike my darling husband who turned the big 40 this year!" Ryan said as he placed his hands on Speed's hips before tickling the man's sides.

"Yeah alright thank you. I don't need reminding." Speed grinned pulling; away from Ryan. Natalia laughed and shook her head as she watched the two lovers interact. She couldn't help but realise how relaxed and happy Ryan seemed to be despite everything he had been through.

"Would you like a glass of iced tea Nat?" Ryan asked as he moved over to one of the counters.

"Please, that would be terrific!" The young woman exclaimed. "It sure is a hot one out there today."

* * *

"How is he coping?" The young woman whispered to the older man when they heard the bathroom door shut.

"I honestly don't know." Speed replied. "He acts like everything's okay but things like that take a lot of getting over."

"I'm worried about him Tim. I mean earlier on he seemed so relaxed but over lunch he's quietened down."

"I think it's when he's not doing anything that's the problem. That's why he's been working crazy hours at the lab. He's been pretending that he's behind on paperwork and I've been going along with it but this is Ryan we're talking about. He never lets himself get behind. He can't because of his OCD."

"What do we do?"

"At the moment all we can do is go along with it. He has his own way of dealing with things. Only when he ends up sleeping at the lab and skipping meals do we start to worry."

"Do you think it's going to get to that stage?" Natalia asked concernedly.

"I'm going to try not to let it. Hopefully I can get him to either open up to me or Alexx or try and get him to see someone about it."

"Do you think he will?"

"It's worth a shot." Speed whispered. "He thinks I don't know but he's slept on the couch all week before crawling into bed in the early hours of the morning. I think he's been having a lot of nightmares and he's worried about waking me up."

"You need rest too Timmy." Ryan whispered from the kitchen doorway. "It's not fair me waking you up every hour."

"Ryan you need to let us help." Natalia said softly. "You've only been back to work a week and already you're exhausted."

"I know." The young man whispered. "If it makes you both feel better Rick's given me the number of a shrink just outside town. I was going to book an appointment for some time next week."

"Ryan we're not saying you need a full blown psychiatrist." The older man said softly. "We just want you to open up to us a little more and let us start helping you."

* * *

**I know it seems like an odd place to finish off but all will be revealed. Please hit the review button and tell me what you think!**


	6. Day Five Part Two

**Yeah i'm kind of on a roll today. Okay this chapter has gone a little crazy and i'm not sure whether or not i'm happy with it. I just imagined them both stood there puring their emotions out to eachother in song. Anyway tell me what you think and it would help loads. Thanks K x.**

* * *

A tear made its way down Ryan's cheek and Speed knew instantly what he needed to do in order to make his younger lover see sense.

"_I've been kicked right down, I've been spat in the face.  
I've been pulled, weighed down, to the lowest place.  
I've been lied to, shamed, I have been disgraced.  
Been ex-communicated from every holy place.  
I've been beat up and robbed, I've been left for dead.  
For the way I look, for the things I said._

_When trouble thinks it's found us,_  
_the world falls down around us,_  
_I promise baby you won't ever,_  
_you won't ever feel a thing._

_Cause I will take it on the chin._  
_Yeah, for you,_  
_so lay your cuts and bruises over my skin._  
_I promise you won't feel a thing, no._  
_Cause everything the world could throw,_  
_I'll stand in front, I'll take the blow, for you._  
_For you._

_I've been put on the street, I've been left in the cold._  
_Had my dreams held up, had them shot full of holes._  
_I've been laughed at, burnt, been the butt of the joke._  
_I've been lit up in flames, I have gone down in smoke._  
_I've been stabbed in the back, while they promised the earth_  
_Tried to keep my head high, for all I am worth_

_Outside I'm double glazing,_  
_I know a war is raging,_  
_I promise baby you won't ever,_  
_You won't ever feel a thing._

_Cause I will take it on the chin._  
_Yeah, for you,_  
_so lay your cuts and bruises over my skin._  
_I promise you won't feel a thing, no._  
_Cause everything the world could throw,_  
_I'll stand in front, I'll take the blow, for you._  
_For you."_

Natalia gasped as Speed finished singing before kissing Ryan passionately.

"I mean it Ry." He whispered as they broke apart. "I'm always gonna be here for you. I'm never going anywhere again."

"Oh Timmy." Ryan whispered; leaning his head against the older man's chest.

"_I don't know why you're with me,  
I only brought you trouble since the day you met me.  
If I was you, by now I would have left me,  
I would have walked away,  
but now I've broken away,  
somehow instead you forgave me.  
You said a husband's got to do what he's got to do.  
Even if it means he's denied himself the truth.  
Cause when you're in too deep you wake up when it's too late,  
you've fallen in love in the worst way.  
And if you don't go now then you'll stay,  
cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe.  
Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me._

_So walk away, walk away, oh._  
_Save yourself from the heartache,_  
_and go now before it's too late._  
_So walk away, walk away, oh._  
_Save yourself from the heartache,_  
_and go now before it's too late,_  
_but still you stay."_

Ryan finished on barely a whisper and Speed sighed as he kissed the top of his husband's head.

"I'll leave you two to chat." Natalia whispered; sensing that the two men needed their space. "I'll see you Monday alright?" Ryan nodded and gave the woman a small smile.

"Thank you Nat." He whispered.

"That's alright." The young woman said softly. "Make sure you get some rest okay?" Ryan nodded and Speed led the female to the front door.

"Thanks Natalia." He said.

"Look after him." The brunette said; kissing Speed on the cheek.

"I will." The male replied with a small blush and a smile. The two men waved to Natalia as she climbed into the car and drove off. Ryan shot a glare at Speed who was shocked to see anger swirling in the young man's green irises. Ryan headed back inside the house and started cleaning down the worktops. "Ryan?" Speed whispered.

"What?" The young man snapped much to the shock of his older lover.

"What did I do this time?" Speed asked. Ryan growled and threw the dishcloth he had been using to clean with, down onto the marble counter.

"You really don't know?" He growled.

"Enlighten me." Speed replied.

_"Because of you,_  
_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk!_  
_Because of you,_  
_I've learned to play on the safe side,_  
_so I don't get hurt!_  
_Because of you,_  
_I find it hard to trust,_  
_not only me, but everyone around me,_  
_because of you,_  
_I am afraid…"_

Ryan sang at the top of his voice, pouring his emotions into every line of the chorus that he had heard over the hummer radio. Speed was taken aback by a raw power in Ryan's voice that he had never heard before. He scowled at the young man before opening his mouth to argue back.

_"But who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' round leaving scars,_  
_collecting your jar of hearts,_  
_and tearing love apart._  
_You're gonna catch a cold,_  
_from the ice inside your soul._  
_So don't come back for me,_  
_just who do you think you are?"_

Ryan was shaken when he heard Speed argue back in the same manner and was even more shocked when the older man didn't stop but changed to a different note all together.

_"No you may not think that I care for you,_  
_when you know down inside that I really do._  
_And it's me you need to show,_  
_how deep is your love?"_

Speed stopped when he heard a deep tone resonate through the whole house. He looked, stunned at Ryan who was standing in the middle of the kitchen with tears rolling down his cheeks and realised what the young man was about to sing.

_"Now you say you love me._  
_So just to prove that you do._  
_You can cry me a river,_  
_cry me a river,_  
_cause I cried a river over you."_

The young man looked up at his bewildered lover before running upstairs and slamming the bedroom door.

* * *

**Okay like i said... wierd. The songs if anyone is interested are:**

**The Script - You won't ever feel a thing.**

**The Script _(Yeah i know. i'm in love with them at the minute. New album aout on the 10 September... So excited!)_ - Walk Away.**

**Kelly Clarkson - Because of you.**

**Christina Perry - Jar of hearts.**

**Take That _(Yeah I know Bee Gees did it first but Take That rule.)_ - How deep is your love?**

**Michael Buble - Cry me a river.**

**Please make my day and review! :P**


	7. Day Six

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm hoping to have this finished by the end of August. After that I don't know when I'll next be able to post as I start training for the Royal Navy so posts will be few and far between.**

* * *

Speed massaged the kinks out of his neck as he sat up on the sofa. He had known last night that his husband needed space to cool off and had decided to sleep on the leather couch. He sighed and wiped his hand down his face. He had known since the younger man had arrived in France that Ryan had been on the edge of a breakdown and despite the month away from work he spiralled down, resulting in one their largest arguments since their marriage. Speed was brought out of his train of thought by a knock on the front door. He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened when it read 11.00 he got up and padded to the door; grabbing his keys on the way the worktop. He unlocked it and was soon greeted be a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh baby I haven't been able to talk to you all week!" Alexx squealed as she squeezed the startled Speed. When she didn't get a reply she pulled back and frowned. "Baby what's wrong?" She asked. The male closed the door and led Alexx into the kitchen.

"God Alexx I've screwed everything up." He whispered. "I should never have gone to France. Ryan has needed me and I haven't been there for him."

"Baby what's happened?" Alexx asked softly; taking the male's hand and leading him into the living room. She frowned when she saw the pillow and quilt on the couch.

"We've had an argument." Speed whispered as a tear trickled down his cheek. "Ryan locked me out of the bedroom." Alexx gasped and wrapped her arms around the male. He leant his head onto her shoulder and started to sob as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Shh it's okay sweetie." She cooed. "I'm here now."

* * *

Ryan groggily opened his eyes and groaned as a splitting headache cruelly made itself noticed. He sat up and sighed as he saw his reflection in his wardrobe door. His eyes had puffed up to the size of golf balls from the tears that had been shed the night before and his hair was stuck up in odd places; his new fringe handing loosely over his damp forehead. Ryan rolled out of bed and made his way to the on-suite bathroom. He turned on the shower and pulled his grey vest over his head before stepping out of his boxer shorts. He allowed the warm water to cover his shoulders while the strong spray of the shower head made quick work of massaging the muscles in his neck. He sighed as he thought about what he had said or rather sang to his husband the night before. He felt a fresh set of tears prick at his eyes as he thought about how his own stubbornness had lost him the one thing that mattered the most. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back allowing the water to wash the salty stains from his cheeks.

* * *

"So we ended up stood in the kitchen singing at each other." Speed whispered as he looked down at his mug of coffee. He nudged his half empty mug to the side and folded his arms onto the marble island; dropping his head onto them with a sigh.

"Sweetheart you're exhausted." Alexx whispered. "Go get laid back out on the couch and I'll see if I can talk to him okay?" Speed nodded before allowing Alexx to lead him back into the living room. Once the male was curled back up onto the couch Alexx tiptoed the stairs and lightly knocked on the bedroom door. "Ryan?" She called softly. When she got no reply she tried the door handle and found that the door was unlocked. She entered the dark room and sighed when she saw the younger man curled up in the middle of the double bed. His hair was still dripping and he had changed into a clean vest and a pair of surf shorts. He was shaking slightly as he sobbed into the mass of quilts.

"I screwed up." He sobbed as he heard Alexx enter the room. The woman crawled up onto the bed and allowed Ryan to curl up to her as she stroked his wet hair. "He was trying to help me and I screwed everything up."

"Shh it's okay baby." Alexx cooed. "You're both exhausted and stressed out. You need to rest and talk it out tonight."

"I couldn't sleep last night." Ryan whispered. "Not because of the nightmares. I never realised how much I missed him. I need him." The young man whimpered. Suddenly a third body joined them on the bed. Speed wrapped his arms around his lover's thin body and held Ryan close to his chest.

"I'm here handsome." He whispered. "I'm always gonna be here. I promise."

"Timmy." Ryan whimpered; turning over to curl up to his lover. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh it's okay cub. Just sleep and we'll talk later." Speed whispered; kissing the top of Ryan's head.

"Get some rest you two and I'll be downstairs okay?" Alexx whispered; kissing the two men's foreheads.

"Thank you Alexx." Speed whispered.

"It's okay darling. Just get some rest alright?" The older man nodded and closed his eyes; pulling Ryan close to his chest.

* * *

**Okay that's the next chapter. Again I'm doing this day in two parts as it's too big to fit into one. Please review! And also I've enabled guest reviews so don't hesitate to comment!**


	8. Day Six Part Two

**Not sure whether im happy with this chapter but i've put it up because i promised that this story would be finished by the end of the month. I am writing and it is coming. I know that i said that this day would be in two parts but i've had to fit a lot in so i've got one more part to come.**

* * *

Alexx looked up from her book as she heard one set of footsteps on the stone stairs. She heard the tap run in the kitchen before the footsteps disappeared back up to the second floor. She smiled and went back to her book.

"Ry?" Speed whispered as his younger lover pushed the bedroom door back open.

* * *

"Yeah. I got us both a glass of water." Ryan replied as he placed the two glasses on the bed-side table. He slid back into bed and curled back up next to his husband. Speed sighed and started to card his fingers through Ryan's soft, brown hair. "What you thinking?" The younger man asked.

"That I've screwed up big time." Speed whispered. Ryan turned over to face his husband.

"No Timmy you haven't. I was upset and tired. I shouldn't have yelled at you. If anyone's screwed up it's me. I'm sorry."

"Ryan I left you. I should never have gone to France!" Speed rolled out of bed and started to pace the bedroom. "I made a vow when I married you that I'd protect you and I wasn't here to do that a month ago! I've failed you! And how many more times Ryan? What else has happened that you haven't told me about? How many more times have I failed you?"

"Never Timmy!" Ryan growled also rolling out of bed and grabbed Speed's shoulders; forcing the man to stop pacing and look his husband straight in the eyes. "You have never ever failed me. Ever."

"How can you say that?" Speed whispered. "How can you say that I've never failed you? I wasn't here to protect you! I should have done something."

"There was nothing you could have done Timmy. You made a promise to me. You promised me you would never, ever do something that would put yourself in danger. There was nothing you could have done for me without breaking that promise."

"I abandoned you Ryan! I left you on your own and look at what happened to you!"

"No!" Ryan growled dangerously. "Don't you dare. I did that on my own."

"Ryan you got fired!"

"That was a mistake!"

"A stupid one!"

"Oh so now I'm stupid? You weren't calling me that back in France a week ago when I brought down Horatio! Or back then when you received the birthday present you so desperately wanted!"

"Ryan…"

"No Tim. Don't bother." Ryan snapped; heading for the door. Speed reacted by grabbing hold of his husband's hand and spinning Ryan around to face him.

"Ryan we need to talk about this."

"Well I don't want to talk about it!"

"Yeah well I do Ryan! Do you realise how hard you made it for me last night? I have never once tried to hurt you. I have always done everything you asked of me. I left you because you made me promise to protect myself. I stayed in France when you were fired and at your very lowest because you made me promise not to come home. I have done everything you have ever asked and you repay me by locking me out of the bedroom. I cried myself to sleep last night because you were having a tantrum like a three year old!"

* * *

Alexx sighed when she heard the loud voices floating from the bedroom. She knew that the pair had lots to settle but she hoped that they wouldn't destroy their precious relationship in the process.

"Don't get involved." She whispered to herself. "Don't get involved." A knock at the door broke her out of her own thoughts and into a slight panic. She closed her book again and made the quick decision to answer it herself. She padded towards the large wooden door and opened it slowly to reveal a tentative looking Calleigh.

"Alexx?" She said in surprise when she saw the older woman stood in the doorway. The pair had not spoken since Alexx had shouted at her more than a month before. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting the boys." The two women's attention was instantly drawn towards the second floor bedroom when they heard a loud crash.

"What the hell was that?" Calleigh asked.

"You better come in." Alexx said gravely; leading the woman into the kitchen before padding upstairs.

* * *

Speed watched in horror as Ryan trashed the bedroom.

"This what you mean by a fucking tantrum?!" Ryan screamed; tipping over the cabinet with the glasses of water on. "Or do you want me to show you a real tantrum?"

"Ryan stop." Speed gasped; pulling on his hair and shaking head.

"Oh so it's alright when you trash the house but when I do it you call it a temper tantrum! Do you realise how fucking angry I was with you last night?!" The mattress was dragged off of the bed by Ryan with a yell.

"I don't get why Ryan!" Speed screamed. "Please tell me what I've done to anger you because I really have no idea right now!"

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Alexx screamed as she slammed open the door to the bedroom. Speed and Ryan said nothing and carried on glaring at each other.

"Four fucking years Ryan." Speed growled. "Worst mistake of my life." He pushed past Alexx and shot a confused glare at Calleigh who was stood nervously on the landing before grabbing a bag out of the hallway cupboard and storming out of the front door; slamming it behind him. Ryan collapsed back onto the mattress and sighed.

"What happened Ryan?" Alexx asked sternly as she stood over the young man.

"I've just made the biggest mistake of my life." Ryan sighed and he dropped his head backwards onto the soft material.

"I know that." Alexx continued. "But I didn't ask that. I asked what happened."

"I don't know." Ryan whispered; sitting up and dropping his head in his hands.

"Well you better start thinking while Calleigh and I go and hunt down Tim." Ryan looked up at the mention of the blonde's name. Calleigh stepped inside the bedroom and into Ryan's view.

"I came to make peace. But I see it's not a good time. Sorry."

"You have until the morning Ryan." Alexx said sternly. "And you better have a good explanation for everything. Trust me, Timmy will be getting exactly the same treatment as you're getting. Just hope that we find him before he does something stupid."

* * *

**Like i said i'm not sure if i'm happy with this one but i put it up anyway. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Day Six Part Three

**This is the last part of Day Six I promise. Please read and review!**

* * *

Speed sighed as he ordered his fifth drink in the last two hours. It was almost midnight and exactly three hours since his argument with Ryan had been interrupted by their third mother. He had instantly driven out to a sleazy bar on the edge of town and ordered a drink. He had no idea where he was planning to go or what he was planning to do in the morning when the time for work came. He felt the alcohol slip down his throat as he sipped on the large brandy. He didn't even look up as a figure sat on the barstool next to him. He did look up when an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Come on Timmy." The woman whispered. "You're coming home with me tonight."

"Who says?" The man muttered. "Why do you even care about me?" He whispered; looking up into the woman's soft eyes.

"Because you mean more to me than you will ever know. And because if you don't the next option is staying at Alexx's and watching her shout at Ryan the way she did, I know that she's on a warpath… Come on darling, let's get you tucked up into a nice warm bed." Calleigh helped the tipsy male off of the barstool and out of the bar. She steadied him as he climbed; clumsily into her hummer. She sighed and closed the door before climbing into the driver's side.

* * *

Alexx drove like a mad woman, towards Calleigh's condo where she found the blonde practically holding the drowsy male up. She helped the other woman get Speed inside where they sat him down on the sofa.

"I'm not going to shout at you tonight." Alexx growled. "Because won't remember it in the morning. But I will say this; if you ever again make out that protecting you both was a mistake then I will never forgive you. Do you understand?" Speed nodded and started sobbing. "I need to get off." Alexx whispered. "Are you sure you don't want me to take him with me?" She asked; looking at the man who was still sobbing uncontrollably on the sofa.

"No it's okay." The blonde replied. "I'll look after him." Alexx nodded and made her way towards the blonde's front door.

"I never said sorry." Alexx said; suddenly spinning around to face Calleigh.

"What for?" The younger woman asked.

"For shouting at you. I'm sorry Calleigh. I was just so sick of Ryan getting into trouble for things that he hadn't done."

"Alexx." Calleigh whispered; placing her had on her friend's shoulder. "I understand. You don't have to explain yourself. I just have two questions."

"What are they?"

"You knew where Ryan was the whole time didn't you?" Alexx swallowed.

"Yes. But believe me I wasn't the only one."

"And did you know that Tim was still alive?" Calleigh asked; looking back towards the living room where Speed's soft whimpers could still be heard.

"Yes." Alexx whispered. "I'm so sorry Calleigh. I couldn't say anything because of the feds…" Alexx trailed off and Calleigh nodded.

"You need to get going." The blonde whispered.

"Yeah…" Alexx sighed. "Are you sure…"

"Alexx we'll be fine. Go get some rest. I'll look after him."

"Goodnight then." The older woman said; turning to go.

"Yeah night." Calleigh replied as she watched her friend walk down her drive way and climb into the black BMW that was sat outside her house.

* * *

"Timmy you have to take your shirt _off_." Calleigh said with a sigh as she tried to pull the polo shirt over Speed's head.

"Can't I sleep with it on?" The male asked.

"Why would you want to sleep with it on?" The blonde retorted. "It's 90 degrees in here."

"It smells like Ryan." Speed whimpered. Calleigh's heart ached for the older man. She sat down at the side of him and pulled him into her arms.

"It's okay Timmy. You'll be back home soon; curled up with Ryan in your own bed. You'll see."

"He doesn't love me anymore." Speed muttered.

"Yes he does Tim and you know he does. He loves you with all of his heart." Speed yawned and Calleigh; deciding against trying to fight him, laid him down on the single, guest bed and pulled the sheets over him. "Get some rest and we'll talk more in the morning." She said; turning the light off and heading for the door.

"Calleigh?" Speed whispered.

"Yeah sweetie?" She replied.

"Thank you." Calleigh smiled and padded back over to the bed; planting a kiss on Speed's forehead.

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep."

* * *

**Hope you are all enjoying it so far! We are now half way through and i have just over a week to write the last week. So be expecting either a chapter a day or a massive update on the 31st.**


End file.
